dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandible
General Mandible is the manipulative and deluded supreme commander of the ant military, and the main antagonist of DreamWorks' first Rendered 3D animated film, Antz. He was allowed by the Queen Ant to make the decisions of the colony. He is voiced by Gene Hackman. Biography In Antz General Mandible is an ant who serves as the leader of the Queen's army. He is a war-hungry insect with little regard for the colony as a whole (especially the army's battle against the Termites), which becomes evident when eventually betrays every ant, including the Queen but excluding his own army, by flooding the anthill in a attempt to "wash away the past". He intends to marry Princess Bala, making her his queen and the mother of thousands of larval children, but she calls off the wedding and rejects him after becoming suspicious of his plans. After successfully flooding the anthill, the would-be-dictator's scheme is foiled when Z, Princess Bala and the others from a ladder with their own bodies to escape from the rising waters. Mandible attempts to kill Z, but Cutter, finally having enough of Mandible's evil ways, turns against him, and instead tries to help Z, stating that is what's truly "for the good of the colony". Mandible, enraged, snaps and screams "YOU USELSS, UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT! I ''AM THE COLONY!" And he charges at Cutter but Z pushes Cutter out of the way, and he and Mandible fall into the flooded anthill, While Cutter saves Z, Mandible ends up smashing into an upturned root, killing him on impact. Personality Mandible is a nasty dictator of the ant colony. He even tricked them into going into war. He has strong feelings/lust for Bala but Bala doesn't like him. Mandible later interrogates Weaver into wanting to know where Z is located. He is described as crazy by Bala later on in the film. Appearance ''Coming soon! Trivia *General Mandible is somewhat similar to Hopper from A Bug's Life, another computer-animated film about ants that both came out in 1998. Both are brutal insect leaders who took advantage of other insects. *General Mandible has many other similarities to Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame: **Both have a genocidal hatred for a group that they deed vermin--Frollo against the Gypsies and Mandible against worker ants. **Both face off against the main protagonist who is from the group they marginalized: Quasimodo, who had Gypsy heritage and Z, who was born a worker ant. **Both lust over the female lead--Mandible towards Princess Bala and Frollo towards Esmerelda. **Both have a second in command who served them until questioning their immortal orders before turning against them. **They both fell for their deaths, and the manner in which they perished is similar in that they make an ironic statement that leads to their deaths. ** Both, when fell to their deaths, were seen landing. ** Both are considered the most evil villain their companies have ever created. *General Mandible is also similar to Adolf Hitler due to a desire to commit genocide in the name of a perfect "society" run by a superior kind of individual (for Hitler the Ubermensch, for Mandible the Soldier Ant). *General Mandible is considered to be one of DreamWorks' most evil villains (along with Lord Shen and Drago Bludvist). *Mandible, Dagur the Deranged, and Drago Bludvist are the only DreamWorks TV Troupes considered to be Complete Monsters. Gallery Category:Antz characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bugs Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Traitors Category:Animals Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deaths Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Those Killed At the ending Category:Antz Category:Killers Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Generals